


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by Veronique



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Enjolras, Angel Montparnasse, Angels, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Multi, Secrets, Tattoos, Worry, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronique/pseuds/Veronique
Summary: From this Tumblr Prompt:Angel!Enjolras lying through his teeth about his wing tattoos being just regular human tattoos that got infected or something and that is why they burn. Grantaire getting suspicious cause they look just fine? his skin is as perfect as ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> But also from this post:  
> Isn’t Montparnasse described as an Abel turned into Cain in the brick?? Angel Montparnasse, corrupted by the vices he experienced on Earth, growing vain, prideful and greedy, seeking an hedonist’s life on earth and painfully losing his wings for it.
> 
> On the other hand, Angel Enjolras who rebelled against the order after seeing so much suffering on earth, refusing to accept those “mysterious ways” and asking for accountability a bit too loud, thus losing his wings.
> 
> They both have massive wing tattoos on their backs. They still burn sometimes. Montparnasse’s reputation of “Devilish Dandy” keeps amusing him to no end, and Enjolras can’t count the times he’s been compared to an angel. By Grantaire, especially. He doesn’t know how to feel about that.
> 
> Enjolras made Montparnasse promise to keep his mouth shut about the whole angel thing. It’s a secret harder to keep than anticipated. Especially when Enjolras’ tattoos starts to burn in the middle of an ABC meeting, and Grantaire ends up applying cream on his back and asking questions.
> 
> Damn those human feelings.

Everything seemed to go fine, Enjolras had meetings with his friends to make the earth a better place, and Montparnasse was completely satisfied with his reputation of 'Devilish Dandy'. Enjolras didn't really know what he did for living, but he decided that he didn't even wanted to know it, because it couldn't be something good.

Enjolras really wants to make the whole earth a better place, and he starts with France, the country he was placed in. From what he had seen from this world, he realized that there was a lot of misery in it, and he wanted to change that. He wants to give the people more rights, he wants to give the people a real voice. Not just the idea of having freedom, but having real freedom. Regardless your gender, skin color, or something else in that direction. Therefore he was happy when he met The Amis.

He met Courfeyrac first, on the streets, when he realized he had no money to buy anything. The only things Enjolras got were the clothes he was wearing and himself. Fortunately, there was Courfeyrac who had helped him to find a job, and who had offered his spare room. Enjolras had gladly accepted the offer.

He had told Courfeyrac that he was dumbed out of his parents house and had no time to pack some stuff, and Courfeyrac believed him.

When Courfeyrac took him to his apartment, he met Combeferre. Combeferre is the roommate of Courfeyrac, and they say they're just friends, but Enjolras just know that they like each other. Combeferre was suspicious about Enjolras at first, and he really understood why. But Combeferre's suspicious feelings were gone fast, he really thought Enjolras was an interesting man. And, the most important part, he wanted to change the world, too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But that was also the moment he realized he had big wings on his back.

One day, he went to shower, and when he was looking at himself at the mirror, he saw that there was something on his back. When he looked to see what it was, he saw that it was a huge tattoo. And not just some random huge tattoo, it were wings. Enjolras was scared as hell, what if they discovered that he was a fallen angel? Could they discover that? He knew there were probably more people with wings as tatoo, but still, he was scared.

He didn't want to know what would happen if people discovered he is an angel. What if he will be hunted down? Or what if they want him as a science object? Or worse, what if they start worshipping him?

Enjolras didn't want to think about all the things that could happen, people had to see him as a human. They will see him as a human, and nothing else. He would tell them it was just a tattoo, and they would believe him.

And after that, he would live happy.

But sadly, thoughts doesn't work like that.

Enjolras doesn't like human feelings at all.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enjolras met the others soon after that. First, Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta. They went out for dinner after Courfeyrac had found him a job at the pizza place, so he could pay for hisself. The dinner place was a really fancy place, Enjolras liked it immediately. The food was really delicious and Enjolras learned a lot of new things about the people he just met.

He met Bahorel and Grantaire a week later, when he, Joly and Courfeyrac went to their boxing match. Enjolras was impressed to see the sport with his own eyes, he had never seen a boxing match before. When he introduced himself to Behorel and Grantaire, he liked them. But when the group talked about politics, he saw that Grantaire was a bit cynical about the things they wanted to change. But Enjolras just accepted it. 

A few days later, Courfeyrac hold a movie night at their apartment. Everyone in the group was invited, so that was when he met Jehan, Feuilly, Marius, Cosette and Eponine. Marius and Cosette are a couple, clearly high in the clouds. Eponine seemed a bit jealous of Cosette, maybe she had liked Marius, too. Not that that was really weird, Marius is a nice, good looking guy. 

But what was weird for Enjolras, is the fact that the group accepted him so easily, like they were friends forever. He really feels comfortable by them, and is happy he had made a bunch of great friends, and that nobody had seen the big wings on his back. He wondered how Montparnasse was doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Montparnasse wasn't as lucky as Enjolras

He didn't have a Courfeyrac to help him out of shitty situations. But who he did have, was the Patron-Minette. They basically just rob people and share the money together. They also all live together in a tiny apartment in the backstreets of the city.

He isn't really satisfied with his live, but he likes that the gang looks up to him. And they really admire his tattoo. He never told them their secret, of course. He had promised Enjolras. But that didn't mean he couldn't show them his tattoo, could he? There are a lot of people with tattoos nowadays, so it isn't that weird. 

After a week or three, he saw Enjolras again. He laughed when he saw that Enjolras had a pizza boy uniform on. Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

"How have you been, pizza boy?'' Montparnasse smirked.

"Shut up," Enjolras glared "but I've been fine. How about you?"

Montparnasse didn't know how to answer this question at first. He saw that Enjolras had a job, a job. He had money. If he was loyal to the Patron-Minette, which he was, he would have robbed him. But he couldn't, he was loyal to Enjolras, too.

"I'm okay." he said, with a small forced smile on his face.

"You told nobody, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, then I must go to the pizza place. See you later, Montparnasse."

They waved each other goodbye and started doing their own business again. Like they never saw each other, or know each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Enjolras didn't really like the work at the pizza place, but he needed the money. He couldn't live on Courfeyrac's money forever and even if he could, he didn't want to. Plus, he couldn't even get another job. He hadn't finished any study, and still, he knew a lot. Everything he reads, he remembers immediately. It was a wonder, but Enjolras is happy that the wonder is there. Otherwise their would be a lot of trouble.

He heard the bell ring and walked to the cash desk.

"Welcome to pizza country, can I have your order please?" 

The person on the other side of the counter laughed and Enjolras looked up, and saw Combeferre.

"What an interest in your customers, Julien." Combeferre joked and Enjolras just glared at him, he really liked glaring, so he did it every time he was a little annoyed.

"If you're not interested in pizza, you can better go." 

"Rude."

"Business."

Combeferre rolled his eyes and Enjolras knew exactly why, the place was empty, so he didn't even disturb any business.

"We really should take action if we want to change the world."

And that's where having meetings started, at first, it were just meetings with his friends at home. But after a while, they realized they should have a public place to hold their meetings, so others could come in too, if they're interested.

They got permission to have meetings in the backroom of Cafe Musain, and helt meetings every Wednesday. 

After a while, they started to have rallies too, everything for a better world, right?

Everything seemed to go well, until Enjolras' back started to burn in the middle of a meeting.

_Damn._

''Apollo, are you okay?'' Grantaire asked from the back of the room, when he saw that Enjolras was in pain.

"It's nothing." Enjolras tried to say, but he couldn't even convince himself that it was nothing.

_Did my tattoo just started burning? What. The. Hell?._

Grantaire forced Enjoras' shirt off, and Enjolras was scared as hell.

"Wow. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

Enjolras started to see black dots in his eyes. The floor started to move under his feet. He fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is scared to death and Grantaire tries to make him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
> Thanks for the Kudos that are given already❤️
> 
> If you haven't given one yet, but you do like this story, I would love to get one or/and a comment if you want to let me know how you think about this story.
> 
> ~Veronique

Enjolras felt a little dizzy when he woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and saw that all his friends had surrounded him. The floor he fell on was replaced with a table, but it still didn't feel comfortable.  
When Enjolras looked up to meet the eyes of his friends, he saw that they were all worried or shocked.

And that moment is the moment where the memory came back. 

"How are you feeling, Enjy?" Courfeyrac asks him.  
Enjolras wanted to scold him for using that nickname, but decides that it isn't the right moment to do that right now.

"I'm fine." he tells his friends, but at the same moment he let out a groan of pain, not very convincing.

"Where are you hurt?" Combeferre asks, ignoring Enjolras' answer. Enjolras wanted to tell that nothing was wrong, that he wasn't hurt. But he knew nobody would believe him, and he couldn't lie to his best friend. They are worried for a reason.

"My back."

Before Enjolras could blink, his friends had turned him around and looked at his back. 

"I said it was his back, didn't I?" Grantaire smirks and some of the other Amis rolls their eyes. 

"Look, I'm not some animal you can look at if you want to. Get me off this table." Enjolras says, annoyed.

"No." Combeferre says, pushing him back on the table. Enjolras let out another groan of pain and sighs, but stays on the table.

"Maybe his tattoo is infected." Cosette says, looking very satisfied with herself.

 _Yes,_ Enjolras thinks _please think my tattoo is infected._

But unfortunately, Grantaire wasn't convinced. He steps closer to Enjolras' back and takes a good look at it.

"It doesn't look infected. But you never know for sure. I can get cream for your back, if you want to? Maybe that will help." 

"Yes, please."

Grantaire runs off to get the cream, and Enjolras starts pushing himself up, so he no longer lies on the table. 

"Montparnasse has a tattoo like yours, too," Éponine tells him, like he doesn't already know that. "do you know him? Or did you knew him? Were you friends and did you get that tattoo together?"

Enjolras sighs at the bunch of questions Éponine throws at him, but he has no other choice than answer them with some stupid lies. He has to find Montparnasse after this, to tell him what he told Éponine, to keep the lies alive. And, the most important thing, he has to know if Montparnasse's wings are burning, too.

"Yes, we met when we were younger. We used to play together, and not only at school. We were bestfriends. So when we were seventeen, we were allowed to get tattoos together, so we did. We choose wings, because that would show the power we gave eachother. But after a while, the friendship faded away. Leaves you with the tattoos."

Enjolras was surprised how convincing his lie sounded, and was happy when his friends believed him. He felt guilty that he had lied to his friends, after everything they had done for him, but he had no other choice. He couldn't say ; 'Yeah, we're fallen angels. Surprise!' 

"You never told us that." Jehan stated. 

"I'm sorry." Enjolras apologizes. 

~~~~~~~~

_"Remember when you told us you would tell us everything. No secrets?" Thénardier asks Montparnasse, voice very angry._

_"I do, Thénardier." he answers, scared of what Thénardier is going to do to him. Did he discover his secret?_

_Well, of course he did, you Dumbass. It's not like you're very good at keeping secrets._

_"Well, then why did I hear from Éponine that you and blondie are fallen angels?"_

_"How do you know Enjolras? And do you really believe that nonsense?" he asks, stuttering over his words._

_"Oh, but even if you're not. Where is the money from that Enjolras guy? Is he an old friend of yours or something? I thought you were loyal to us."_

_"I'm sorry!"_

_Thénardier scoffed at his apologize._

_"Being sorry is not enough, we have to kill you, don't we?"_

Montparnasse woke up with a scream, but when he realized that this nightmare was only a dream, he was relieved. This day wasn't going differently from any other days. He was going to rob people and share the money with his gang. And if he would see Enjolras today, he would rob him too.

But when he looked to the clock his ideas faded away, it was already 5 PM. There was no way he could rob many people today, and the gang would he angry at him. But that didn't matter, what mattered was that his and Enjolras' secret would be safe.

~~~~~~~~

After a while, Grantaire came back with his tattoo cream, ready to spread it out on Enjolras' back as a real superhero. 

He walked to the table, where Enjolras was zitting now, and opened the cream. 

"Here we go." 

Grantaire spread the cream in a gentle way, but Enjolras had to bite on his lip to keep him from screaming out.

When Grantaire was done, he looked in the man' eyes and drowned in the beautiful blue. He had draw Enjolras so many times now, but he couldn't succeed in his eye color. He had tried multiple times, but nothing was as beautiful as the man's eyes himself. 

"You didn't answer my earlier question," Grantaire stated "did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked the man with a small smile on his lips.

"That's not funny, R!" Enjolras yelled back, scared that the man had discovered his secret.

"Relax! It's just a cheesy pick-up line. Nothing to worry about." he told Enjolras and smacked Enjolras' back gentle.

"Yeah.... Just a cheesy pick-up line." Enjolras mumbled. 

~~~~~~~~

When Enjolras felt better, most of the Amis left to go home, except Grantaire.

"You know, there is a way you can thank me for spilling my cream on you." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras raised a skeptical eyebrow towards Grantaire.

"There is?"

Grantaire nodded and walked to the door.

"You can go and have dinner with me." 

Enjolras swallowed, that wasn't what he had expected, but he couldn't say no either. In some way, Enjolras liked Grantaire, so he wouldn't say no to this offer.

"As a date?" he asked Grantaire.

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

Grantaire smiled and grabbed Enjolras' hand.

~~~~~~~~

At Courfeyrac's, Combeferre's and Enjolras' apartment, Courfeyrac and Combeferre were watching a movie.

Courfeyrac leaned on Combeferre's shoulder while eating a piece of pizza. Courfeyrac leaned on almost everyone while watching a movie, so it wasn't really surprising. Except from the fact that he liked Combeferre more than friends. He was a little scared to tell him, so he enjoyed the possibility of leaning on his crush without having to worry about anything. 

Everything seemed to go well, until Combeferre asked him a question. 

"Do you like the movie?"

Courfeyrac nodded, and grabbed some more pizza.

"But I like you better."

Courfeyrac was shocked over his own words and looked down to the couch.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel-"

But before Courfeyrac could finish his sentence, Combeferre kissed him. The Kiss wasn't long, but Courfeyrac felt like he was in heaven.

"You like me back?" he asked, still surprised.

"I love you back."

Courfeyrac blushed and they leaned into another kiss. 

~~~~~~~~

In another part of the city, Enjolras walked with Grantaire to his home, still holding hands. When they arrived at his apartment, Grantaire opened the door and let Enjolras in first.

"I'm sorry that it's a bit messy." He apologized, leading Enjolras to his kitchen.

"I don't care." Enjolras smiled to Grantaire, and he returned it.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked him, opening the fridge.

"You can choose." 

"Let's have dinner in a real restaurant, than. I know some nice places."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éponine gets unconscious and the Amis (and Montparnasse) help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little short, but I find it really difficult to really write long chapters, the next chapter will probably be longer.
> 
> If you like the story, I would love to get a comment and or a kudo! 
> 
> ~Veronique

Grantaire and Enjolras were sitting in a basic Italian restaurant, Enjolras had ordered a pasta salad and Grantaire had the spaghetti with meatballs. Enjolras was happy that Grantaire and he were finally alone, so maybe he could sort out his feelings for him, if he had feelings for him. Which he didn't really have, did he? Enjolras enjoyed spending time with Grantaire, but sometimes, he wished he wasn't near him at all. Enjolras was confused about his own feelings and didn't know what to do. Fortunately, Grantaire kept the conversation on. They were both enjoying their meal when Courfeyrac stormed in. Grantaire and Enjolras just knew that he would ruin their date. Courfeyrac ran to their table.

"Éponine! She is unconscious! You guys have to come now!"

Enjolras almost chocked on his pasta and shot a shocked look to Grantaire. Grantaire was already standing up to pay the bill and leave the restaurant. In a few minutes, everything was paid and the boys walked, or ran, to Éponine's apartment. When they were in front of the building, Courfeyrac opened the door and they took the elevator upstairs.

"How did you even know she was unconscious? I thought you had a movie night with 'Ferre?" Enjolras asked Courfeyrac, curiously. 

"She called us to come over, she had to tell us something important." Courfeyrac said.

"So you came over and then she fell unconscious? There has to be a story before that, right?"

Courfeyrac opened the front door and they stormed inside.

"There is, she didn't open the door. So we used the spare key, only to find Éponine lying on the floor. She was still breathing, I tried to call you guys, but you didn't pick up your phones. So when I called Bahorel, he said that he saw you at that Italian place. I had to make sure you guys were okay."

Enjolras and Grantaire nodded and walked over to Combeferre, who was standing at the couch where Éponine was lying on.

"How is she doing?" Grantaire asked quietly. 

"She will be fine." Combeferre stated.

"What do people like about getting unconscious?" Grantaire smirked, touching Enjolras' arm. Enjolras just rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair on the other side of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Éponine was finally awake. The Amis walked over to fetch her a glass of water and help her up to sit. When Éponine had finally drank her glass, Montparnasse stormed in her apartment. When Enjolras saw him, he was a little surprised, but also shocked that they would 'meet' again with his friends. He hadn't even got the time to tell him the lie that they were best friends when they were younger and got their tattoos together. _Everything would go to hell_ Enjolras thought.

"Enjolras." Montparnasse said.

"Montparnasse."

Everybody watched what the men were going to do. Hug each other? They hadn't seen each other in years. Or had they? The Amis didn't really know, but that didn't matter.

"Maybe you two should some time together, after all these years." Jehan stated. Enjolras was relieved that this could give him the opportunity to tell Montparnasse everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They saw my tattoo! That's why I told them! Éponine said she had seen yours, too!"

"But there is no way I could explain this correctly to the gang!" Montparnasse yelled.

"So you want to tell them our secret, huh?" 

"Yes, and I want some of your money."

Enjolras blinked a few times at the comment Montparnasse just made. He wanted to tell everyone their secrets? That would go wrong. Everybody would hate them, or fear them. That was the worst idea ever. And his money?

"What?" Enjolras asked in disbelief.

"You heard what I said, there is no reason for hiding this for them, no reason. They will discover sooner or later, and when you tell it earlier, and by yourself, you have the biggest chance for them still wanting to be your friend. You can't hide this for them, you know you don't want that, too. And yes, I need some of your money. If I don't rob somebody before the end of the day, they'll probably kill me."

Enjolras looked down at his shoes, but after a few minutes, he gave Montparnasse some money.

"Okay then... I will tell them. But if this shit is going to hell, it is all your fault!"

"I know, I know."

Montparnasse left the room with a smirk and gave Enjolras some time to think about how he was going to explain this to his friends. But Enjolras wasn't the one who will get shit if he would told his friends, was he? Montparnasse thought that he self was in the most danger. You are always in danger when you go with criminals.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think of it?  
> If you liked it, I would love to get a comment and/or a Kudo!
> 
> ~Veronique


End file.
